lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/N-JUMP February-March 2018 (New Rules)
A little early to announce it, but here it is. The new Summon starting in 2018, Crystal Monsters. On display, a monster has a card border that is dark blue with a crystal design. However, for simplicity's sake, it's just dark blue for now. The monster has no Link Arrows or stars. Instead, the monster has at the top right corner of the card, what reads as 5°. The read 5° is orange. The monster's artwork consists of a woman with dark blueish lilac long hair with a single braid to the side. She has Egyptian blue eyes and her right arm is made of crystal, whilst wielding a blue glowing sword in her left hand while in her right, her hand has a circle with writing that is not of any real language. Her clothes consists of a short pleat styled blue dress with black colouring between each pleat at the bottom of the dress. SY18-JP041 - UR Crystal Cie DARK/Cie-Spellcaster/Crystal/Effect 5° 2300/1200 1 Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule Effect Monsters Gains 300 ATK for each monster used as material for this card's Crystal Summon. Gains 200 ATK for each Molecule in your GY. When your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Molecule from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. 'Introducing Crystal Summoning' Crystal Monsters are a new kind of monster that blends the Level adding power of Synchro Monsters with the monster adding power of Link Monsters into one package. First thing's first, a Crystal Monster needs one of its materials to be a Molecule. Molecules are pretty much like Tuners in that their Levels are important to Summoning a Crystal Monster. Crystal Monsters do not have Levels or Ranks, but in their place is a Temperature. The Temperature determines how powerful a Crystal Monster is and how many monsters it needs. To Summon a Crystal Monster, you must first look through your Outer Deck for a Crystal Monster you want to Summon. Look at its Temperature. Now take a good look at the field. You must pay attention to the Level of your Molecule. Its Level determines how many other monsters you need to Summon your Crystal Monster. Let's bring up an example Molecule. SY18-JP003 - SR Aloeidai DARK/Cie-Fiend/Molecule/Effect Level 3 1400/600 If you control a Cie monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Aloeidai" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can change all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to Defense Position, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster that changed its battle position by this effect. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target 1 card on the field; banish it. You can only use this effect of "Aloeidai" once per turn. This monster is a Level 3 Molecule. Since your "Crystal Cie" 5°, you take the number of non-Molecules to add them up. You need 2 more monsters to Summon "Crystal Cie". Try using cards like "Cyber Dragon" or "Marauding Captain" that let you Special Summon monsters to ease the Summoning of your Crystal Monsters. You can also Crystal Summon a different way. By using a Crystal Monster on the field, you can substitute the number of non Molecule monsters needed to Summon a Crystal Monster by using its Temperature. This greatly reduces the number of materials you need to Summon. Take this monster for example. SY18-JP043 - SR Crystal Phantom EARTH/Cie-Zombie/Crystal/Effect 3° 1700/400 1 Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Molecule from your hand or Deck. This monster has a Temperature of 3° and an effect that lets us Summon another Molecule from the Deck. Let's Special Summon this monster so the Level and Temperature adds up to 5. SY18-JP001 - NPR Crystal Fairy LIGHT/Cie-Pixie/Molecule/Normal Level 2 100/2100 This little fairy is a gift from the goddess. She watches on and cheers for the future of humanity. Since this monster is a Level 2, and "Crystal Phantom" is 3°, we can add them up to Summon the 5° "Crystal Cie". 'The Outer Deck' One of the biggest things about 2018 is that we're changing up the Impure Deck. Since this Deck Zone is no longer exclusive to Impure Monsters, it is now renamed the Outer Deck. Cards that used to involve the Impure Deck will also work for the Outer Deck. Any monsters originated from there can only be Summoned to a Main Monster Zone, since it's not an Extra Deck Summon. Monsters from here cannot go to the hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck, unless they're Pendulum Monsters that were sent from the field to the GY. 'A new Type' Introducing this year are Cie monsters. Cie is a new Type of monster in the game, and the only Type that is capable of Dual-Typing. A Dual-Type monster has the bonus of being affected by cards that support other Types. For example, Cie-Spellcaster monsters can be supported by Cie support, like "Gogmagog" and "Spellcaster" support like "Spellbook of Knowledge". This makes it easy to splash your Cie monsters in a variety of Type-based Decks without the issue if it not getting support from the rest of the Deck. Starter Deck: Yuhoshi Version Releases March 21, 2018. After that, you'll be seeing Crystal Monsters and Cie monsters all over the place, starting in Otherworldly Crystal which releases April 10, 2018. Category:Blog posts